Eating Death
by GrindelBear
Summary: Severus Snape lost control of his life. Mistreated, neglected, and alone since birth, he tried to test new waters and find a place to call his own. He thought there would be purpose and power when he joined the Death Eaters, that maybe one day he and Lily could reunite in the Dark Lord's glory. Little did he know his decision would cost him everything. Rated M now for safety
1. Prologue

**This fic depicts Snape when he first became a Death Eater, before Lily dies and he redeems himself. Somewhat canon compliant? Hmm…not intended**

**Sort of experimental, contains plenty of broody-Snapey-angst and Death Eater relationships, portrayals, etc. Also there will be snippets of Snape's childhood/school years and past and present conflict with his parents**

**Has some mature stuff going on sometimes, so yeah…Rated T**

Prologue: Something Warm

_ Severus was muttering to himself in irritation, attempting to climb a huge tree. He wiggled up the enormous trunk and gripped on to a branch, scrabbling and hoisting himself up gradually. He was scrawny but agile, managing to perch up high within a manner of minutes, his black stare scanning the horizon. He was looking for dark red hair, listening for the sound of jovial laughter, any sign of the girl he had grown so fond of watching._

_ He still hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened the other day. The girl, Lily, she had been so offended after he had called her a witch. No matter how many times he tried to forget about his mistake, nothing seemed to distract him from how awful she probably thought he was. He couldn't get over the fact that he had ruined his chance to tell her she was one, the only other person in that terrible Muggle neighborhood that was like him._

_ He held on tightly as a gust of wind surged through the tree and his black hair flew about his face, messy, greasy strands flinging all over. He put a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sunlight and the wind as he tried to spot the girl named Lily. As he looked over the expanse of grass, the empty swing-sets, he caught sight of her, her figure rushing out from under the bushes just outside the playground. In the sun, her hair seemed to glow alight, like a lick of flame among the brown and green of the summer's day. She was wearing overalls, a yellow shirt, no shoes._

_ He waited, his breathing suddenly shallow from nervous excitement. He hoped that she was alone…he prayed that her stupid Muggle sister was not there to embarrass him this time. It seemed as though, for the first time in his whole life, he was lucky; Lily was by herself, wandering around aimlessly, and he knew he'd have a second chance. She was just a couple feet away from the tree when he called out to her anxiously, afraid that she would still be mad at him._

_ "Hello," he said, his soft voice travelling in the breeze. The girl jumped, clearly startled. She looked around in confusion and then she noticed him, her gaze settling upon his sallow face hiding in the branches. Her green eyes narrowed to slits after a moment._

_ "Oh, it's you," she huffed, crossing her arms, "Tuney told me not to talk to you. She said if you keep following us around we'll tell mum on you." Severus tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest._

_ "Please," he began, looking down at her earnestly, "I didn't mean to call you a witch like that. I just wanted to tell you— well, we can do magic the two of us. I know because I saw you when you flew off that swing. That's magic!" Lily didn't uncross her arms, but her eyes widened after a moment._

_ "Why should I believe you?" she said, "You insulted me."_

_ "No," he scrambled, "I wasn't trying— listen, I know what you are. Those things you did— it's magic, you have to believe me! You're going to get a wand and— and then you'll go to Hogwarts—"_

_ "Hogwarts?" Lily said loudly, "What's a Hogwarts? You don't even make any sense!" She started to march away, her long hair swishing as she went._

_ "No!" Severus cried out, but she continued to go. He blinked a couple of times and his grip tightened around the swaying branches. In his desperation, an idea came to his head._

_ "Watch, I can do it too!" he shouted suddenly, and she turned back around. _

_ With that statement, he swept out of the tree over the ground far below, looking like a deranged bat in his overly large black coat. Lily yelled out in surprise, hurrying backwards as his shadow arched overhead. Severus, who had expected to maybe fly as she had several days earlier, instead plummeted to the ground clumsily. He hit the surface and skidded on his bony knees, scraping a layer of skin off each one, and then he rolled into a lopsided pile, his face pressed into the earth. Dazed, he found his hands to the ground and tried to lift himself up, his face flushing colorfully. He heard Lily rush over to him, her bare feet pattering against the ground._

_ "Are you okay?" she cried, sounding concerned, though there was a slight smile in her expression, like witnessing him fall was rather funny. He wiped the dirt off his face frantically and tried not to appear flustered._

_ "I'm fine," he mumbled sheepishly, despite the searing pain in his knees. He felt something on his shoulder, looked up and saw the Lily girl resting a gentle hand on him. He shuddered, unused to such a thing, and then there was a soft, plushy feeling extending from her touch, spreading down his shoulder all the way to his core. She held out another hand to help lift him up and he took it hungrily, savoring the touch of her palm and fingers intertwined with his own. _

_ "You can let go now," she sniffed, and he realized that he was still grasping on after he had made it to his feet. He jerked his hand back quickly, his face burning hot. He then began to dash away, knowing he had made himself look like a complete idiot. Always messing things up, always, just like his mum and dad kept telling him…He didn't turn around to look at Lily, too ashamed of his inability to fly and impress her. As he kept going, however, he heard a tiny gasp, and it was enough for him to stop in his tracks._

_ "You weren't lying!" Lily exclaimed. Severus turned around, confused, and then he saw what she was gawking at. _

_ All around him, the leaves and stones at his feet had somehow miraculously whisked themselves afloat, like some kind of slow-moving tornado  
extending upwards around his lower body. He looked down, mildly taken aback, and then he brought his gaze to Lily, who was racing closer to him._

_ "You're amazing!" she said breathlessly, stopping with her eyes glued to the floating debris. Severus's heart practically burst with joy. No one had ever told him that before…_

_ "It's nothing," he said softly, a smile growing on his thin face, "Just magic, like I said."_

_ "Magic?" Lily echoed, "Is it really true? It's really magic?"_

_He nodded. Filled with awe, Lily leaned down towards the stones and leaves floating around his legs._

_ "Can I touch it?"_

_ "Sure," Severus said. He watched her get close to him again, watched her place a hand into the slow vortex. She touched one of the larger stones and it hopped into the air, launching above both of their heads. The stone then fell and pelted Severus on the forehead._

_ "Ow!"_

_ "Eek!" Lily yelped, standing up straight, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Severus was rubbing his forehead._

_"No, it's alright," he mumbled, "You didn't hurt me." Lily didn't seem to believe him. She leaned in to take a closer look, her face rather close to his. She was no longer showing the repulsion she had displayed the day before, was now interested in entering his space, perhaps because the one called Tuney wasn't there to convince her how horrible he was…_

_"You're all bruised," she said worriedly, "Are you sure you're all right?" Severus hunched his shoulders when he realized what she was referring to. Those bruises…he'd had them for days. No, that was not from her or from the fall…that was from his father, but he wasn't going to tell her that._

_ "I fell from the tree a couple times before you came," he lied, looking down at his shoes, "I was trying to fly, like you. You did it so well. People like you and me, we can do stuff like that." Lily stared intently at him, her green eyes wide. _

_ "So all that stuff you said before?"_

_ "I wasn't trying to insult you," Severus said immediately, attempting to make himself clear, "I was trying to tell you that…well…you're special. Both of us. I was going to prove it to you, but then…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about the embarrassing fall he had suffered only moments ago. The swirling vortex of stones and leaves settled back to the ground as he relaxed a little more, glad that he had final gained her full attention._

_ Lily watched them fall, and then she looked back up at him._

_ "I've always wondered," she murmured, her expression deep in thought, "I thought for the longest time…Mum and dad think there's something wrong with me…But there isn't anything wrong with me, is there?"_

_ "No!" Severus insisted, "There isn't anything wrong at all! I'm the same way, and so is my mum! It's just magic, and you can't help it sometimes! I'm a wizard, and you're a—a—" He still hesitated, not wanting to anger Lily by calling her a witch._

_ "A witch?" she finished, furrowing her eyebrows at him. Severus nodded tentatively, relieved that she didn't seem offended. Lily instead looked mesmerized, and he could practically see the cogs working in her brain as she began to consider his words. He waited patiently before she spoke again._

_ "My name's Lily," she said._

_ "Severus," he responded, expecting her to think his name was odd. Instead of wrinkling her nose or looking confused, she just smiled._

_ "Right, Severus Snape. Tuney said you're from a family of weirdoes. Sorry about that. I told her that was not a very nice thing to say." Severus felt a hot, sharp prickle of annoyance towards Lily's sister. He vividly remembered the obnoxious blonde girl that had almost made him deaf with her shrill insults._

_ "Well, who cares what she thinks, she's just a Muggle." Lily frowned. She looked as though she was about to defend her sister, but she seemed too confused by the word Muggle to go on the defensive._

_ "You called her that before. What does it mean?"_

_ "It means she's normal," Severus said, barely disguising the malice in his tone, "She can't do magic." Lily raised her eyebrows. She gave him a critical, questioning look, a look that he didn't like nor understand. For another moment the green eyes found the black, and then the girl shifted her attention._

_"Magic…" she whispered contemplatively, and then her face lit up like a light bulb. "I'm going to try and fly again!" She began to run in the direction of the swing set. When she reached it she gracefully leapt into one of the swings, the structure creaking as she gained momentum. Severus stood awkwardly watching her, unsure of what to do next. _

_ "You can try to fly too, if you want!" Lily called out after a moment as she swung back and forth, "No need to be shy, Severus!" Severus felt his face flush again. She had said his name. He had never heard his name, his parents always just called him boy. He was clenching his right hand, the one she had held, eyeing her with longing as she swung in front of him. _

_ It was the warmest thing he had ever felt. Her gentle hand holding his own. It made him forget about the skin that had scraped off his knees, the endless loneliness he faced everyday he went home. It was something warm, something benevolent, something wonderful and pure. He didn't know what it was, but it touched him in more ways than she could ever imagine, and he was never going to forget the feeling. As he joined her on that swing-set, prepared to tell her everything about the Wizarding World, he couldn't help but smile, thrilled that he could finally talk to someone, a person just like him. _


	2. At the Spiny Serpent

Chapter One: At the Spiny Serpent

The late afternoon sky was a thick, muddy wash, patterns of rain etched into the clouds. Cold moisture hung heavy around Spinner's End, making the Snape household feel danker than usual. A graying structure cramped between other houses, it loomed over patches of dead grass and piles of rubbish. There was no sign of life emanating from within, just hollow darkness, black windows, an overpowering silence.

A young Severus Snape was leaning against the window of his bedroom. His silhouette was barely distinguishable, a faint hawk-like outline, frozen and stationary. The cold glass was comfortable, and he had become preoccupied with his thoughts again, dwelling into old memories. While he pondered bleak images and feelings, he watched a spider climbing the window, a black speck, marching up and up with great determination. Severus watched closely, imagining the spider sizzling to a crisp, falling dead at the mercy of his wand. _Arachnids have no place in this world_, he thought, _Their only purpose is to be despised._ But Severus left the spider alone. _We are equally despised, you and I. I suppose you are all I have to identify with. Selfishly, I will allow you to live. Only for that reason. _

He grimaced as the spider reached the top of the window, vanishing into a crack in the wall. He was truly alone. The bitter ramblings in his head stopped, and an image flashed before him, an image of green eyes, dark red hair. It left as quickly as it came, and Severus felt as though someone had just kicked him violently in the chest. He faltered inwardly, a sick feeling arising, and he tried his best to quell it with little success. As he felt his throat constrict, his eyes start to sting, he heard a banging on the door of his room. He chose not to acknowledge it, but then again there was more banging, followed by a cold voice.

"Boy, get out here!" Severus snapped his head towards the door, his eyes glinting. He had only just gotten back from his last year at Hogwarts the day before, and already Tobias was shouting.

"Do not tell me what to do," Severus said loudly. He used to feel fear whenever he spoke back to his father, but gradually the fear had turned to anger and defiance. What could Tobias do to him anymore? He was a Muggle, a powerless, pathetic Muggle…

"There are intruders downstairs, boy! They say they know you, and if you don't get out and get them to leave, I will fucking call the police!" Severus blinked. He got up from his spot, approaching the door and unlocking it. The familiar smell of booze reached him almost instantly. Before he had any time to react, he felt his father seize the back of his hair and forcefully pull him out of his room. Twisting, he broke free seconds later and whipped around, baring his teeth as his hair fell wildly in his face.

"Do not touch me!" he spat, reaching for his wand and pointing it at his father threateningly, "_Do not touch me ever!_"

Tobias stood still, his red, puffy eyes focusing on the wand pointed at him. Severus wanted to kill him right there, wanted to make him feel pain. He was seventeen years old, seventeen and still putting up with it…still allowing him to step on him…

"You don't have it in you," his father sneered, "I'd like to see you try it."

He felt his long fingers twitch as he continued to hold his wand up. The desire to hurt his father burned more greatly than ever, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. But he could not bring himself to do anything. _He's not worth the time, Muggle filth. _Severus lowered his wand, backing away to the stairs, still facing his father. Tobias gave what may have been a triumphant smirk, it was hard for him to tell when his father was so drunk.

"Go," his father mouthed at him. Not wanting to acknowledge him any longer, Severus turned and glided furiously down the stairs to face the intruders.

Two figures in hooded robes were standing in the small living room downstairs. They had started a fire in the fireplace, lighting the unusually dark room with a yellow tinge. They were talking to one another in low and quiet murmurs. Severus approached, wand still in hand, and stood behind them as their words became clear.

"This place is crawling with Muggles! I had every right to kill that Muggle just now—what does that show you about this person—"

"The Dark Lord has taken interest in him, so even if his house is ghastly—"

"Lucius?" Severus said. Both figures turned around. He recognized the pale white face, the stony grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He did not recognize the tall figure standing next to him, someone older with a black goatee.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius said, sounding cordial despite having a somewhat repulsed expression, "I told you I wanted to celebrate your graduation from Hogwarts. I tried reaching you by owl, but I never received a response, so I figured I would Apparate to this location and quickly see if you were here. I apologize for the intrusion. " Severus was genuinely irritated and surprised, but he did not show it in his face.

"It's fine, Lucius. I have been neglecting to check my letters since I arrived."

"I must admit," Lucius said quietly, his disgusted expression becoming more pronounced, "I did not realize you lived in such a place. I checked with Avery and Mulicber several times to make sure I had it right."

"I won't live here for very much longer—"

"What kind of foul creature was that?" the man with the goatee interjected shrewdly, "Surely you are not related to him?" Severus realized he was referring to Tobias, and he immediately shook his head, still surprised that they had even managed to locate Spinner's End.

"He is a Squib," Severus lied, "A distant cousin of my father's. We keep him here as a servant." Lucius nodded, though the man with the goatee seemed mildly skeptical.

"Well, he is a very poor servant. He was lying on the loveseat when we got here."

"He will be punished," Severus said coolly, his black eyes frigid, no longer containing the wrath they had portrayed only moments ago. Lucius stepped in front of the man with the goatee as if to diffuse tension, a courteous smile on his face.

"It is very good to see you, Severus," he said, and then he gestured to his companion, "This is Igor Karkaroff, a friend. Perhaps we can all Apparate to a more…prudent location. To celebrate of course, as well as discuss some pressing matters." Severus nodded, hearing the loud bang of a door slamming upstairs. He didn't want to give them any more reason to believe that the man they had seen was his father.

"Very well then, there is a place in Knockturn Alley," Lucius said, "Follow Igor and I there."

"Of course."

Lucius Apparated first. Karkaroff turned to give him a critical look, his lips curling slightly, and then he too Apparated out of sight. Severus followed them both, a buzzing anticipation developing within himself. He had an idea of how things would play out, and he relished in visualizing a possible outcome.

They arrived just outside The Spiny Serpent. Lucius removed his hood, and Igor Karkaroff did so as well, both peering up at the very small amount of yellow light shining dimly through the enclosed alley. Knockturn Alley was so dark it looked as though night had already fallen, even though the sun had only just began to set.

Lucius approached the door to The Spiny Serpent, swishing his wand and muttering a password. "_Viperaverbas_." The lock on the door clicked, and Lucius proceeded to open it, entering the shop as Severus and Karkaroff followed.

It was dingy inside. Severus took a moment to curiously examine some human-sized vases next to him, and then allowed his eyes to settle on some ugly yellow curtains that were thrashing around, attempting to grab and strangle jars and boxes next to it. They were inside the shop section of the building, which appeared to be closed because there was no one standing at the counter. There were more rooms, he knew, and he waited to follow Lucius, who was busy removing his cloak.

He had been to The Spiny Serpent once before with the Lestrange brothers. It was an odd visit that the Lestranges themselves had arranged a year prior, and it had consisted mostly of criticizing James Potter. The Lestranges had played for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and therefore hated Potter with a fury; it was perhaps the only thing they and Severus had mutually shared in common, as Severus recalled them as not exactly intelligent, difficult to discuss anything with.

Lucius led them both down the hallway, towards two different doors. He halted at the second door, the muffled sound of voices chattering behind it, and proceeded to open it, revealing a gloomy yet crowded pub inside. There were emerald-green chairs scattered everywhere, silver tapestries, and it reminded Severus faintly of the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts. Bats roosted on ledges and exposed pipes above, their squealing barely heard in the immense chatter.

"Shall we?" Lucius said, gesturing towards the bar area while touching Severus gingerly on the shoulder. Severus nodded, though he was not sure if he could purchase anything for himself; he was, after all, inconceivably poor.

They sat and Lucius ordered the first round of drinks, graciously offering to pay for everything. The Faunish Ale was brought out, and Lucius and Karkaroff readily drank; Severus reservedly sipped, unwilling to wholly indulge himself. All the while, he was markedly aware of how dissimilar he was to Lucius, as it was something that had often bothered him as they had attended Hogwarts. Lucius was well-groomed, possessed material wealth, was pampered, a pure-blood from one of the most renowned wizarding families…Severus could not help but feel a twinge of envy, one that he conclusively ignored.

"Severus and I went to school together," Lucius told Karkaroff, "I knew from the moment he was sorted he was going to be one of the cleverest in our house. Always had an eye for the Dark Arts, potions too. What grades did you receive on your N.E.W.T.s again?"

"Top marks in everything," Severus said shortly.

"How many O.W.L.s did you achieve?"

"Ten. All but Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Well, who can blame you for turning down such ludicrous subjects! I cannot believe Muggle Studies even qualifies as a class. That fool Albus Dumbledore is always cherishing Muggles and Mudbloods. I always believed he abused his power as headmaster, doting about on Gryfinndors, always critical of us Slytherins. One day I will expose him, get him sacked from his position…"

"You both should have attended Durmstrang," Karkaroff remarked, grinning and exposing his yellow teeth, "It sounds as though Hogwarts is not exactly a worthy establishment for refined education. A Durmstrang curriculum would consist mostly of the Dark Arts, would never address something as rudimentary as Muggle Studies." Lucius' grey eyes sharpened, and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"You are absolutely right," he said, "If I ever have a child, I will make sure that they attend Durmstrang. If I had known any better myself, I would have attended. I wish I could have been as fortunate as you, Igor."

He smiled again, as though the thought of Durmstrang was particularly pleasant. They continued to drink, a slight pause in the conversation, until Lucius turned to Severus once more.

"So how was your final year at Hogwarts, Severus?" Severus stared into his drink, an eyebrow raised. How had his last year at Hogwarts been? Miserable, lonely, meaningless…James Potter holding his dear Lily's hand, pressing his unworthy lips against hers…

"Wonderful," he said dryly, "I learned quite a bit about subjects I already knew. So I guess you could say I learned nothing in particular." Lucius gave a small chuckle.

"Do you know what you wish to do now?" Severus stopped looking into his drink and slowly moved his black eyes towards Lucius's face, surveying him through the curtains of his hair.

"I am not sure, Lucius. Do you, perhaps, have a suggestion?" Lucius's expression changed, and he was now giving Severus an intense, powerful look.

"I may."

"Enlighten me."

Lucius turned to slyly exchange glances with Karkaroff. He leaned in closer to Severus, huddling in as though trying to remain inconspicuous.

"There's a reason we brought you here tonight Severus," he murmured, and he furtively rolled back the sleeve on his left arm. Severus looked down and saw the beginning of what looked like a tattoo, a snake trailing down Lucius's skin. "The Dark Lord has…heard many good things about you, from many, many different people…"

Severus made himself appear indifferent on the outside, but on the inside he felt tugged by eagerness and apprehension. His gaze reached back up towards Lucius, who was very white, his eyes unusually round.

"Has he?"

"Yes. He has called forth Igor and I to inform you…that he wishes to see you in person. Perhaps offer you a rank among us, if your skills are as adept as everyone claims them to be."

Severus was silent for a moment. This was what he had wanted to hear, ever since he was fifteen years old, ever since he had learned the full extent of the Dark Lord's power. It was not just the need to be included that drove his desires, to battle the painful loneliness he was currently experiencing. He truly wanted a piece of the power, a sense glory that he could not seem to obtain elsewhere.

"I will meet the Dark Lord," Severus said quietly, "Whenever it is best…"

"He wishes to see you tomorrow, just before midnight," Karkaroff said, "At Lucius's manor. You know where that is?" Severus nodded curtly. Lucius straightened up in his seat, eyes flashing.

"Very well, Severus," he said keenly, "I will be at the gate waiting for you." He and Igor swigged from their drinks, nearly finished. Severus fully abandoned his beverage, setting it down, reflectively staring at the crowds of people entering and exiting the pub.

They remained there all night, Lucius ordering several more rounds. Although Severus was conservative with his consumption, he eventually felt himself at least partially loosen up, leading to many more open conversations. He talked about the many things he had done at Hogwarts, such as cursing people with Avery and Mulciber, which Lucius seemed to enjoy hearing. Karkaroff was somewhat left out of the loop, only commenting occasionally when the moment was right, and Severus considered his presence somewhat of a nuisance. Still, he was appreciative of the company, even more appreciative of the news that Lord Voldemort himself wanted to meet him face to face.

**This is my first fan fiction ever. I usually work on my own stuff, but I decided to try this. **


	3. Marked

Chapter Two: Marked

The Snape household was quiet all day, and Severus took to working on potions in order to distract himself from his own isolation. He had been extensively working on the love draught, Amortentia, for nearly a month, having transferred it from Hogwarts into his bedroom; he continued with his work, the potion nearly completed, and kept the door locked, not planning on exiting until his meeting with the Dark Lord.

Day dreaming, he almost unconsciously continued to refine the Amortentia, until he realized it was finally done. Bubbling into a pale shade of pearl, Severus drank in the aroma of the love potion, smelling lilies and an earthy, playground scent, something reminiscent of his childhood. He continued to sit there smelling it. He imagined giving it to Lily, being able to hold her like he had as a child, only as something more profound… as he reveled in the idea, he suddenly felt a stab of guilt, an ache of sadness as he visualized her face. He looked down at the potion in a kind of horror, as though someone had just hit him and knocked him into his senses. Backing away from the small cauldron, he knew that even if he was able to administer it to her, it would not be true. She would not truly return his feelings. It would be a lie, something false, an obsession and not her own will. He asked himself, over and over again why he had been blind enough to create such a thing. _You desperate, desperate fool. Give her a potion and then what, try to ignore the fact that she truly hates you? Why deny her the happiness she obviously shares with Potter? Why force her to settle with someone of a lesser quality, someone as ugly and dirty as you?_

The potion was for Lily. That was the original intent. But in one fleeting motion filled with anguish, Severus knocked the cauldron over with his arms, allowing the pearly contents of the potion to gush out on to the wooden floorboards. A month's work seeping into the cracks of the floor, gone in an instant, and Severus just continued to watch in his hopelessness. He concluded that he was a shameful, wretched creature, undeserving of anything. He sat still in the same spot for a very, very long time, just trying to hold back any tears, any emotional weaknesses. He did not move to change his clothes and prepare himself for his meeting with the Dark Lord until well after the sun had set. He left the puddle on the floor to soak, unwilling to even clean it up, to remind himself of his foolishness.

* * *

When he arrived at the Malfoy Manor, there was a mist rolling across the entrance. Lucius was standing there to lead him in, and Severus briskly strode towards the gateway to meet him. His blonde companion eyed the strange attire he was wearing, and Severus became uncomfortably aware of his rather shabby coat and pants. If he could have afforded it, he would have purchased something a little more formal.

"Hello, my friend," Lucius said silkily, apparently deciding to disregard his wardrobe choices, "Beautiful night, isn't it? I always love it when the mist gets this thick."

"Yes, it's always beautiful when you can't see where you are walking."

They stepped through the gate, which evaporated into an ashy smoke before turning solid again, and then they continued on their way. They passed bushes of white roses and elegantly cut hedges, walking down the stone path that led to the manor. As they walked, Severus saw movement out of the corner of his eye and took out his wand, but Lucius grasped his sleeve.

"There are peacocks," Lucius said. Severus watched a blue bird head rustle out of a cluster of leaves. It started to bob away, its green feathers glistening faintly.

"I recently inherited this property from my father," Lucius explained, "He insisted that they stay upon the grounds. Some kind of family symbol, I suppose. The others always think that there are intruders. I have found a couple of dead ones lying in the underbrush, and it's been quite a nuisance to always stumble across them."

"I see," Severus murmured, storing his wand back into his coat.

"I hope you are ready for tonight's proceedings."

"Do you doubt me, Lucius?"

"Not at all," Lucius said softly, his eyes glittering, "I have more faith in you than any of the other Death Eaters."

Severus's lips curled. He was not sure how to take such a comment, as flattery was very foreign to him. He chose to remain silent as they approached the double doors, allowing Lucius to open them and lead him inside.

The manor was large, luxurious. There were spiraling staircases, statues made of marble, everything unfamiliar to Severus. That odd envious nagging went off inside his head, vanishing as soon as it appeared. Maybe he could one day live like Lucius, perhaps after the Dark Lord had vanquished all of his enemies…

They walked through a long hall and then entered into a drawing room filled with people. A long table had been set aside, along with the rest of the room's furniture. A fireplace was crackling in the background, and its scant light illuminated faces Severus had come to recognize. He saw Avery, Mulciber, the Lestrange brothers, Karkaroff, Bellatrix Black, the Carrows...they and countless others had arranged a circle-like formation around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he also spotted a tiny, skinny figure dusting the furniture in the background; a house elf, obviously a servant of the Malfoy Manor, its presence very bizarre and out of place.

In the center of the formation was a tall looming figure, one dressed entirely in black. Severus felt his chest leap as he peered at a pair of red eyes. They peered straight back at him, fixated, bulging out of a thin white head with a crop of thick black hair at the top. Lucius stepped aside and merged with the groups of Death Eaters, abandoning Severus to stand alone against the man's gaze, the one called Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

"Step in to the center," a high, cold voice commanded, "So I can look at you."

Severus did as he was commanded, trying not to walk in the twitchy way he often did. He stopped and stood amidst many eyes, and the room seemed to possess an impenetrable silence, as though not a single person was breathing. Severus tried to ignore the tension, staring up into the ghost like face that was observing him. He was filled with fear, but at the same time he was fighting it, allowing it to be squashed by his sheer willingness. The red eyes narrowed after a moment.

"After all that I have heard about you Severus Snape, I expected to see a man of Nott's caliber, a man with high connections and of notable pure-blood status. Instead I see a little boy wearing Muggle clothing." There was a ringing, the sound of cruel laughter. Severus felt his face flush from the callous comment, but he quickly calmed himself, not wanting to show any weakness. The Dark Lord began to walk towards him slowly.

"You wish to join our ranks, Severus?" he asked softly.

"Yes, my lord," Severus said without hesitating.

"You know of the Dark Arts, Severus?"

"Yes," Severus said, his voice remaining steady. The Dark Lord began to circle him, like a hungry shark stalking its prey. He eventually paused behind him, bending over and leaning down so his face was just inches away from his ear.

"Show me," he whispered. A sharp chill erupted down Severus's spine, surfacing from the emotions he was trying so hard to suppress. He swallowed hard, feeling the Dark Lord lurking next to him.

"Regulus!" the Dark Lord snapped suddenly, "Come face our young newcomer." The crowd of Death Eaters started to shift; a handsome, youthful face emerged from within the tangles of dark robes, a face that was all too similar to Sirius Black's. Although Severus knew that Regulus was not Sirius, he still felt an instinctual rush of hatred from witnessing someone so alike in his appearance. Regulus stopped in front of the fireplace, wand at the ready, his face visible in the fire's light. He looked ashen and sickly, dark circles around his eyes, not a trace of the rich color and lofty arrogance he had possessed when Severus knew him as a student.

"Bow to each other," the Dark Lord commanded. Regulus and Severus bowed, Severus withdrawing his wand from his coat.

"Now duel." Severus moved first, just as the word _duel_ reached his ears. He shot a curse at Regulus, not uttering a single word while doing so, and his opponent blocked him silently in return. Several more flashes burst out of the tips of their wands, and it soon became a game of blocking and casting, one spell after the other. Severus reached out, barging into Regulus's mind with Legilimency, and he was able to see every spell before it was sent, every move before it was dealt. He became faster, launching more and more at a greater rate, until finally Regulus could not keep up. There was a white flash, a waterfall of blood, and thick gashes were ripped across the young man's chest. In that very same instance, he gave a hoarse cry and staggered backwards, falling to his knees, a dazed look on his face.

Severus was panting slightly, watching as Regulus slumped on to the floor. Blood continued gushing into a pool, extending its reach to the crowd standing around them. The room was very silent, with only the sound of Severus breathing. The silence was then broken by the Dark Lord, his icy voice cutting through the air like a bitter wind.

"I am impressed," he said, sounding like something close to pleased, "Yes, very good...I am curious, what spell did you use just now? I do not recognize it…"

"Sectumsempra," Severus said, putting his wand back in his coat, "I invented it." The Dark Lord let out a high, mirthless laugh.

"Did you hear that? Already inventing spells…" The crowd started to ring again with laughter, trying to mimic their master's amusement. The house elf, which had been busy dusting until that point, rushed over with a wet cloth, trying to mop up the puddle of blood. The Dark Lord seemed to ignore this; he rounded to where Regulus was lying, stepping around the trembling young man while staring down. He then swished his wand, causing his wounds to heal.

"You did poorly Regulus," he said coldly, "I expected so much more from a Black." He pointed his wand down once more, and Severus knew what was coming before it even occurred.

"_Crucio_!" Regulus writhed, letting out an ear-splitting scream. He continued to scream, clutching feebly at the floor, jerking like some kind of large insect that had just been squished. Foam was frothing at the edge of his lips, his head smacking against the wood, and Severus watched with wide eyes. He had never seen the Cruciatus curse….

The screams stopped, their remnants echoing through the air, and the Dark Lord reached down and pulled Regulus up forcefully. He pushed him back into the crowd, the Death Eaters drawing back as though he carried a disease. Regulus stumbled, falling down, and then slowly he got back up on his feet. Hunching and looking more fragile than ever, he covered his face in humiliation.

"We have little use for the weak and flimsy," the Dark Lord said, "Regulus, if you do not shape up soon you may find yourself suffering more in the future." Regulus nodded stiffly, not looking up from his hands. The house elf had finished cleaning up, not reacting at all to what had just occurred, as though witnessing the Cruciatus curse was a very normal thing in its routine.

"_Do you understand me_?" The Dark Lord's tone was very quiet, but it contained a cold fury, a dangerous intensity. Regulus was forced to look up, to look straight into the red pits of his master's eyes.

"Y-yes, my lord."

The Dark Lord turned his attention back to Severus, who had kept a relatively calm expression.

"You are skilled, Severus Snape," the Dark Lord said quietly, "That is very apparent to me. However, there is more that you must prove before you are accepted into my circle. I can begin the mark now, but it will not be completed until you show me the full extent of your loyalty. Keep in mind," he added, somewhat of a lipless smile twisting on his face, "That once I start your branding, there is no turning back…"

There were some more laughs from the Death Eaters. Severus did not turn to look at them, continuing to stare into the man's strange red eyes. He was afraid, but he had a way of conquering it, controlling it. _This is what you want_, he thought, trying to convince himself, _It's what you have always wanted_…

"I live only to serve you, my lord."

The Dark Lord laughed again, the high-pitched pitiless laugh resonating in Severus's ears. He approached him with his wand out, and then he sliced the air; he conjured something silver, a formless liquid that turned into a dagger, its sharp edge gleaming in the dimly lit room.

"Get on your knees," the Dark Lord commanded. Severus knelt down.

"Expose your left arm." Severus pulled back the sleeve of his coat, lifting his bare left forearm up. The Dark Lord grabbed his arm with one hand and clutched it tightly, his touch like pure frost. Severus watched as the dagger floated above his skin, twirling as though it were attached to a string and hanging from the ceiling.

"Now swear on your life, your allegiance to me."

"I, Severus Snape, swear on my life to serve the Dark Lord…"

"Under all circumstances…"

"Under all circumstances."

"At any cost…"

"At any cost."

"In hopes of one day purging the world of those that are unworthy…"

"In hopes of one day purging the world of those that are unworthy."

"In the name of Salazar Slytherin…"

"In the name of Salazar Slytherin."

There was a pause. The Dark Lord flicked his wand. The silver dagger ceased twirling and a moment later it plunged into Severus's skin. The dagger went in deep, all the way to the bone in Severus's arm, and he could not help but start gasping in pain as it began to carve through mercilessly. It sawed through his flesh, causing blood to well almost instantly, and then the scarlet came pouring out like a river, drenching his whole arm. He panicked, but he could not move his arm as the Dark Lord clutched to it. It was as though he was bound to the Dark Lord, trapped in his grip and under his dagger. He could not pull away, could not undo what was being done. The dagger went on carving, engraving an image into his arm that was hard to see under all of the blood.

It was a slow, unbearable process. When the dagger had finished engraving, it roughly yanked itself out of his flesh, dropping to the ground with a _clang_. Severus cried out, sweat dripping from his forehead. He felt light-headed and dizzy. The Dark Lord still held his arm firmly, and Severus watched as he waved his wand again. The blood seemed to suck itself back into the deep cuts, an unpleasant, unnatural feeling, and then the markings clotted and caked themselves into gruesome scabs. Severus blinked, looking down at the image that was now on his left arm, an ugly jagged sketch of what the Dark Mark was supposed to be.

"The beginning of your mark," the Dark Lord said, finally releasing his arm from its captivity, "Now, you must prove your loyalty in order to seal your fate."

Severus rubbed his arm, holding it very tightly as though doing so would alleviate the pain. He tried to master his breathing and tried to seem unfazed by what had just happened.

"Rise, Severus." Severus rose, not letting go of his arm. The Dark Lord turned to the crowd, who had remained hushed the whole time. He flicked his wand once more, and there was a sudden moan. Severus looked to his right, watching as a random young woman floated overhead. She went in front of the fireplace, spinning madly, her blue eyes wide with terror. She seemed unable to move her limbs.

"Please let me go…" the woman whimpered, "I don't know what I've done…"

"Here we have a Squib named Emilia Huntington," the Dark Lord explained softly to Severus, his red eyes flashing, "Let me tell you a little about her. Her parents are both Mudbloods. High up in the ministry, working in the Auror's office, no less, ridiculous but true. She is their only child, married to a Muggle. She works as a secretary with three children, one of them a Mudblood just like her parents. Alecto Carrow snatched her just as she exited Gringrotts with her daughter and she has been waiting here ever since. Waiting for you." Severus stared blankly at the woman.

"Waiting for me, my lord?" There was more laughter.

"Why yes," the Dark Lord said, his lips twisting again, "Surely you realize what you must do? Every Death Eater that claims loyalty to me must prove that he or she is willing to follow my every command without hesitation." Severus was trying hard not to look at the floating woman.

"Kill her, my lord?"

"Kill her now, with the killing curse. Then your mark will be complete."

"Please don't kill me…" she pleaded, "Please, I have a family—children to look after—please just let me go…" Tears were streaming down her face as she spun, and Severus felt strange, very cold and distant…the room was starting to spin…he froze for a moment, incapable of all thought.

"Please, please don't hurt me…"

"Go on, Severus," the Dark Lord prompted casually, "While the night is still young…" His tone was almost bored sounding. It was followed by more jeering laughs, more amusement from the crowd.

He stopped rubbing his arm and slowly pulled out his wand again…he held it up, tried to focus his aim…

"You are hesitating, Severus…"

"Please, I've done nothing wrong—nothing at all—"

"KILL HER NOW!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Severus shouted.

Everything slowed down. There was a rushing sound, a flash of green light. Severus watched as, for the very first time in his life, the killing curse shot out of his wand, watched as the woman's scared and desperate eyes widened. The curse narrowly missed, travelling past her body…had it been deliberate? In his reluctance, had he_ meant_ to miss her? He did not know. Nevertheless, it missed and flew into the fireplace behind her, causing the flames to turn green.

They exploded out, engulfing Emilia Huntington, causing her to shriek and not die instantly. The Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters backed away, all eyes on the woman as she spun like a revolving torch, her entire body devoured in emerald flames. Her shrieks were accompanied by a terrible squealing, like that of a dying pig, and Severus realized that the house elf had also caught fire. Their pain sounded off in unison, and everyone in the room watched in silence for a whole minute as the two were incinerated and shriveled into crisps. The fire then drew itself back in, briefly turning orange once again before vanishing with a final puff of smoke.

The room grew much darker as its only light source became the remaining glowing embers scattered on the floor. Severus was wide-eyed, trying to process what he had just seen, and it took him several moments to realize that everyone was staring at him. The Dark Lord was very still. Even he seemed taken aback by the situation, though only momentarily.

Severus felt a scalding sensation in his left arm. He looked down, watching as the vile scabs coating his arm began to fester and dissolve. An appalling layer of pus and skin shed itself off the engraved image, and the cuts became more detailed, changing in to a jet-black illustration, that of a skull with a winding snake protruding from its mouth. The snake moved around, a tattooed mark in motion.

"_So_…" the Dark Lord began slowly, "So…" He walked to the ashy bodies, his cloaked back turned, and then he shifted to face Severus head on. "I cannot help but wonder, Severus…if you missed intentionally or accidentally…."Severus, who had been watching his arm make the final transition, looked up through his haze of pain. Maybe he had missed on purpose…maybe he had felt guilt...

"I thought it would be more interesting if she burned to death," he lied, wincing.

The Dark Lord's eyes twitched. Severus felt a slight tugging inside his head, an odd sensation, and he promptly kept himself calm, kept his mind vacant. He was an Occulmens…he knew when someone was trying to enter his mind…There was another prolonged silence, and then the Dark Lord's face stretched, contorted into a sadistic grin. He threw his head back and laughed the coldest, shrillest laughter, and the rest of the Death Eaters joined in as a delayed response. The dark room was soon roaring with laughter, and Severus gave a strained smile, too stunned to find anything funny.

The Dark Lord eventually stopped and gestured for all of the Death Eaters to quiet down.

"I am satisfied with your innovative method towards killing the Squib. I must admit that the results were a little more than entertaining, even if a servant of this household became trapped in the crossfire. What say you, Lucius?" The Dark Lord turned to Lucius. Lucius shifted in his spot, his pale skin visible in the darkness.

"We have another servant my lord," he said after a quick pause, "We as a family inherited two house-elves. It is no shortcoming to me if this one has perished."

"Good, good, because I quite enjoyed watching it suffer. Now, Severus…Do you see how your fate has been sealed? The Dark Mark does not brand itself permanently until after the marked is responsible for the death of another. Every Death Eater must overcome this trial…you would be surprised how many fail, held back by their uncertainty…You have succeeded in following my orders, and therefore have gained acceptance into my ranks. I congratulate you, Severus Snape." There were nods of approval from all the other Death Eaters. The Dark Lord paused before continuing.

"I ask that you fall to your knees and swear your allegiance once more." Severus had not looked away from the Dark Lord's gaze. He was not going to allow himself to look at the ashy bodies on the floor next to the fireplace, not going to let them ruin his moment of acceptance and triumph. The Dark Lord was pleased with him…he had succeeded, even if he had killed that innocent woman and that little house elf. He was a murderer, but it was worth it… _But you didn't really want her to die, did you? You didn't have the stomach, you purposely aimed to miss…_

Severus fell to his knees.

"Present your Dark Mark! So your _family_ can see what you have accomplished!"

Severus presented his mark. The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and pressed it against the tattoo, causing the fiery sensation to shoot down his arm, the burn spreading to the ends of his fingers.

"Now swear!"

Severus inhaled.

"I, Severus Snape, swear on my life to serve the Dark Lord. Under all circumstances, at any cost, in hopes of one day purging the world of those that are unworthy, in the name of Salazar Slytherin."

**Hello. Thanks for sticking around, please R&R. More to come after this...**


	4. Taking Spinner's End

**I just realized how mature some of the stuff in this fic is. It's getting a little intense, so hopefully you aren't too young or anything and I just ruined your innocence or something. It's rated M now so WATCH OUT I guess (it's just to be careful honestly)**

**I like jumping between different periods in Snape's life because I feel like it gives it more depth to certain chapters. If the font is italicized, it means it's a memory, just clarifying**

Chapter Three: Taking Spinner's End

_Severus was hiding in the closet, surrounded by the clothes hanging all around him. The fabric brushed against his face and he was grateful for its presence, as if it offered some kind of protection from what transpired outside. He heard crying, shouting, the usual scary exchanges. He tried covering his ears with his hands, but it didn't seem to block out the noise; his father's voice stabbed at the air ruthlessly._

_"I'll just leave it up to you then—since you think you're so above me—"_

_"I never said I was above you, I never said it even for a second—"_

_"YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY IT EILEEN! I CAN SEE IT! I CAN HEAR IT! YOU AND THAT FUCKING BOY…I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"_

_Severus heard a brief scream from his mother. He sunk his head into the oversized coat he was wearing, looking like some kind of bizarre turtle trying to draw itself into a shell. There was a thud and the sound of something shattering. Then a loud, raspy sob. A pause._

_ "Where is he?" Severus bit his lip, still covering his ears._

_"I don't know!"_

_"Where is he?"_

_He heard footsteps outside the closet, saw a shadow stretch from underneath the crack in the door. He scrambled and fell backwards, trying to get behind some boxes in the corner. The closet door swung itself open and the silhouette of his father stood above him swelling with rage. There was really nowhere he could run…he was trapped._

_His father grabbed him roughly by his skinny arm and lifted him up almost too easily. He carried him out of the closet and then flung him into a pile of shards, a broken vase that lay scattered across the floor. Severus turned to face his father, his black eyes wide with terror._

_"Clean it up!" Tobias commanded. _

_Severus flinched, expecting to be hit. A second later he realized his mistake. His father never liked it when he flinched. His father became even more infuriated, his face reddening to an almost purple shade. Breathing heavily, he seized a fistful of his son's uneven black hair, ramming his face towards the glass pieces. _

_"ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME, BOY?" he shouted, "GO ON, TRY TO CLEAN IT UP WITH YOUR TRICKS! I DARE YOU!"_

_Severus started to cry, clutching on to his head in pain as his father tugged at his hair. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just use magic to clean things up, he didn't even have a wand yet…_

_"Tobias, stop hurting him…I'll clean it up…"_

_"GO UPSTAIRS!" He watched as his mother shrank and gave up instantly, backing away to the stairs, abandoning him. _

_"CLEAN IT UP!" Tobias roared, releasing him. He leaned over. Trembling, he began to slowly pick up the shards, tears dripping down his face, his nose runny. "NO, NO, YOU STUPID CHILD, USE YOUR TRICKS!"_

_"I can't…" Severus whispered. His father forced him around and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him ferociously. _

_ "JUST DO IT, YOU LITTLE COWARD! IF YOU'RE SO GODDAMN SPECIAL—" Severus whimpered, dropping the shards back on to the ground. He prepared himself for what came next..._

_When his father had finished venting his rage out on him, he was left crying and battered in a pile on the floor, the shards still scattered everywhere. He felt so worthless and miserable and frail. He was there for hours, listening as the house went quiet, with only the sound of his mother sulking downstairs. He curled up tighter as he heard her mumble to herself, hiding under his overlarge coat._

_"Damn, stupid Muggle…why did I ever marry the likes of him?" Not once did she stop to see if he was okay…to help him up, to tell him it was alright…_

_ He only gained the will power to leave his spot when he thought of green eyes, his friend Lily's eyes. They were going to Hogwarts…only one year left and then he would be free, and then he and Lily could always be together…_

* * *

Severus was in his room, lying on the hard mattress of his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his heart pounding as each muffled word his mother and father spoke approached in his ears. He had listened for days to the heated conversations going on across the hall, gritting his teeth and clenching on to the moth-eaten sheets each time he heard a noise. Every time they fought it was like his childhood was replaying before his eyes, and he recalled every rage his father had flown into distinctly. He had scars to remember each fight by, snapshots in his head of moments where he had been under Tobias's mercy. It was not just the times he had been abused, physically and verbally, that he bitterly remembered and hid away inside his mind. There were many, many more times where he had been simply ignored. Times where he had been told to keep quiet and stay out of everything.

The first couple weeks back had been calm, but perhaps it was just because he had not been around long enough to hear any of his parent's arguments. He had been out with his new family, the Death Eaters, assigned to torturing Muggles with Karkaroff and Bellatrix Black. He had participated some, but he quickly learned that it wasn't exactly his preference to see others suffer from torture. It wasn't that he was disturbed by it, it was more that he simply did not find it very interesting and thought it was needless. Dragging out the death of someone could harbor consequences…there were moments where some of their victims had almost tried to escape. Killing quickly seemed more logical, then tasks would be accomplished and finalized, but Bellatrix relished in torture more than anything. So long as he was assigned the task, he would participate, though he could not truthfully understand why she loved it so much. But who was he to question his superiors and their self-indulgent actions? His place in the Dark Lord's circle gave him something, rather than nothing, and that was what mattered.

His mother and father were obviously engaging in some kind of physical fight, judging by the sudden screams and thuds sounding off. Severus's eyebrows lowered as he listened. His fingers twitched on the bedding, and he closed his eyes in deep deliberation. If there was anyone he wanted to see tortured, it was his father. He wondered if he should bring Bellatrix to his house, let her have her fun with him. He would give anything to see Bellatrix torture his father until he could not shout again. _At least she would thoroughly step up to the task, whereas I would just freeze like I always do, holding out my wand and not doing anything…_

Severus opened his eyes. That day would be different, he decided. He had already killed and seen Muggles tortured. There was no reason for him to hold anything back anymore. He sat up from his bed without any further thoughts, taking his wand out of the nightstand next to him. He then exited his room and ventured down the hall, their voices becoming clearer.

They were grabbing at each other in their bedroom. The door had been left partially open, and Severus stood peeping through the crack. He held his breath, watched as his father lunged at his mother and slammed her against the wall.

"Go on, hex me, I want you to, you keep saying it—"

"_Don't think I won't_!"

"Seventeen years! Seventeen years and you haven't done a damn thing to me!"

He watched as his mother struggled, his father's face just inches away from her own. Even from where he was standing he could smell it, the reeking stench of alcohol.

"I'll—I'll-"

"You'll what Eileen? Leave me? Then what. You have no way of supporting yourself, no other family. I keep this house paid for, if you wanted to get a lowly normal job like mine you would have done it years ago—"

"_I'd rather be homeless_!" his mother shrieked, "_I'd rather live on the streets than work for Muggles_!"

"Then what? Leave the boy and me here? I'd let him starve, you know. Hasn't gotten a job yet has he, the lazy git. Don't think he'll work at the textile mill, he's probably just as stuck up as you—"

"_Then let him! Let him starve, I don't care_!"

"I would have dropped him off at the orphanage from the start, had you let me, would've at least saved us some money—"

"Oh yes, blame us for everything! Because we're the ones leaving for the pub in middle of the night, squandering money like it's some kind of joke!"

Tobias grabbed his mother's collar and shook her violently. She shrunk at his grip, cowering under him suddenly despite her angry comments from before. He picked her up with all his might, tossing her body across the room with ease. She smashed into a wall, the picture frames above rattling from the collision. One picture frame loosened and fell to the carpet, and Eileen moaned in pain as Tobias began making his way closer, his fist held up in the air. He struck her once on the head, then again and again.

That was it for Severus. He couldn't watch anymore. He hurled himself into the room, swinging the door so savagely that it crashed against the wall and vibrated from the impact. He withdrew his wand, aimed it directly at his father. Eileen gasped, startled by his appearance; his father snarled and turned his attention. It felt like there was a long pause where Tobias and Eileen were both just staring at him, but it was really barely even a second. Two pairs of empty black eyes glared into one another and before his father could say a word Severus acted upon his hatred.

"_Crucio_!" Severus yelled.

Tobias dropped like a fly that had just been swatted. He fell to his knees screaming in agony, falling away from Eileen. Severus watched without looking away, his face white, drained of what little color it normally possessed. His father was pounding his fists on the floor, looking like some deranged three-year-old trapped in a grown man's body, throwing some kind of horrible, chaotic tantrum; Eileen was leaning against the bedpost, eyes bulging out of her skull. She watched too, her mouth slightly open, as if she was on the verge of crying out. She then turned to Severus as Tobias went on, her expression livid. She swept towards him and tried clutching at his shoulder; he retaliated by knocking her away with his hand, something he was able to do at the age of seventeen.

"You…" his mother spluttered, her eyes like giant saucers, "How dare you—"

Severus's moment of rage had diminished. He was forcing himself to be impassive, in some effort to ignore the faint feelings of guilt he had from torturing Tobias. His father stopped screaming after a good minute or so, panting heavily in the corner, not getting up. Severus smiled. He shot the Cruciatus Curse again, allowing another round of torture as his distraught mother tried to tackle him, taking her wand out to shoot weak spells that he easily blocked. She couldn't do anything to him, she hadn't used magic since he was a child, at least ten or eleven years ago…Severus waited patiently for the screams to die down a second time, and then he went for one more torture curse, finding that it was starting to satisfy him, watching his father suffer so terribly over and over again.

Tobias was pitiful, gasping for air and clawing at the ground. After Severus was satisfied enough, he observed his father and saw that he was still awake. He could kill him at any moment…it would be quick, easy…but why save his father from his own miserable existence? He should be forced to live, to continue and wallow in his own dismal lifestyle, but far away from him and his mother. An idea occurred to him, and he settled for it without any more consideration.

He cast a false memory charm. He made Tobias forget everything about him and his mother, made him believe he had never even had a family. Then he pointed his wand again, the Imperius Curse finding its way out the tip.

_ You will leave this house_, he thought, _You will leave and purchase another place to live. You will go anywhere—it does not matter where. You will continue to work and sustain yourself. __You will never return to Spinner's End._

Tobias rolled his head up, his eyes fixated into a blank, glazed stare. Eileen tried again to barge into him, was trying to pull his arm down, but Severus just bumped her away.

Tobias was still for a moment. He then twitched his head, rising up to his feet. He shambled out of the room forever transfixed, lost in a blank stare as he exited. Eileen howled, running after him. She unsuccessfully tried to shoot some kind of counter-curse, but it had no effect.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she demanded at her son, whipping around as Tobias marched off. Severus stood silent, his black eyes settling calmly on her sallow face. "Do you realize— you will go to Azkaban!"

"Would that really be such a terrible thing?" Severus said roughly, no feeling left at all, "If I recall, just a moment ago you said something about letting me starve...?"

"You know I didn't mean it—" There was the sound of a door opening and closing downstairs. Tobias was off, leaving the Snape household for good. Severus did not regret it. "What did you do—"

"He is under the Imperius Curse. He is leaving and not coming back. The house is mine. I will keep it since I have the means." He was being truthful. He _could _pay for the house, the money they rationed out from their victims would see to that.

"What means? What are you talking about?"

"I have a job, Eileen. I can pay for everything." She looked surprised for a brief moment, her heavy eyebrows raised, and then her hysteria reappeared.

"Where did you learn—the Unforgivable Curses?"

"It's none of your concern. I just did you a favor, didn't I? I saved you from him."

"That was between me and him boy! GO OUT AND GET HIM NOW!" Severus merely shook his head.

"You can go, if you still desire him," he said coolly, "I do not know where he is going but by all means try and follow him. Your efforts would be fruitless, since his memory has been erased, but either way, this house belongs to me now."

It seemed as though his mother had stopped listening after he had mentioned erasing Tobias's memory. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing out dry, throaty sobs like she often did every night. Severus felt nothing. Did she have any idea what he went through, all his life, since the moment he could perceive his surroundings? They stood for a good minute or so, Severus watching disgustedly as his mother broke down into an emotional fit. She was a weak, foolish person.

"H-h-h ow could you—" she sobbed, "How could you curse your own _father_?"

"You actually still care about him? After all he's done to you and me?" Eileen did not answer. She was wiping her face, continuing with her loud, incessant sobbing. Severus hated every minute of it. Her wretched sentimental display. All over a Muggle man that was worth less than a sickle, a Muggle man that had hurt them in more ways imaginable. Had she ever cried for him, he wondered, like she cried for his father now?

She seemed to grasp hold of herself, if only for a moment, enough time for her to look up at her son. There was something new in her eyes, amidst the hysteria, something shrewd and calculating, and Severus did not like the way she was looking at him. Pallid as ever, she approached with a hand outstretched and shaking, a look of dawning realization on her face.

"Show me your arm," she whispered, her dull, lank hair hiding half of her colorless face. She looked crazed, unhinged, with eyelids red and raw. Whenever she had spoken to Severus normally, she had always been aloof and cold, never emotional. He was unused to it, this kind of portrayal of emotions, but he stood firm against her.

"Show it to me," she hissed, grabbing at his robes and attempting to cling to him. He swung her aside.

"I have nothing to show."

"Don't—lie—to—me!"

Severus was prepared to curse her too. He felt empowered, however strangely, and he knew that he could do more to her than she could ever do to him. He held his wand out carefully, knowing she would perceive it as a threat. There was mingled sadness and fury as her eyes wandered to the wand in his hand. Her grip tightened over her own.

"How could you— your own father—you are one of them aren't you? You've joined his lot!"

Severus chose not to respond. He let his silence be his answer. Her eyes bored into him. Beyond upset, she let out a low groan, covering her face again. She circled in her spot for a moment, bumping into the wardrobe next to her and trying to support herself. Severus waited as she lifted her head and shakily stared off into space with her murky blue eyes, blue eyes that Severus was not fortunate enough to inherit. She snapped her head towards the door, not looking at him as she finally spoke.

"I'm finding your father," she said, gaining slight control of herself, "I'm finding him, and y-you're going to Azkaban."

"Why?" Severus snapped, losing patience, " As if it really matters that he's gone...has he ever helped us? Has he ever done anything good?"

"He kept us alive...he kept us fed. You're taking everything for granted, Severus!" Her voice was not as angry, instead sounded more miserable and choked with pain.

"No," he said coldly, "You took me for granted. And now look what's happened. You both have no one to blame but yourselves. I let the Muggle live, at least. Can't you credit me for that? I could've killed him; would you have been happier if I had done that instead? It can still be arranged, mother, I could go out and find him and end his meaningless life if it will bring you some kind of closure-"

"Listen to what you are saying!" Eileen shouted, losing control again, "You're- you're twisted!"

"Quite the contrary, dear mother!" Severus cried back, "I am enlightened! The Dark Lord chose me because I am of use to him! He respects me and my abilities, they all do, and right now I couldn't be any happier-"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT?!" Eileen howled, "YOU ARE ONE! A DEATHEATER! HOW COULD YOU, SEVERUS, HOW COULD YOU-" She ran past, trying to force her way out of the bedroom and into the hall. Severus swung his wand and she fell backwards.

Before she could react, he non-verbally cast another false memory charm, erasing her memory of everything that had just occurred. He placed new memories in as he did so, making her believe that Tobias had been dead for several years and that he was older, had been supporting the house for quite some time. She was disoriented at first and then came to her senses about an hour later. After that, she did not speak of Azkaban, or his father, and went about the house like nothing had even happened. Severus knew that as much as he wanted to leave, he could not. He had to remain with the house and with her, as he knew that he was her only support now.

He was cold inside. His father's screams still echoed in his ears, but they did not jar any kind of remorse or impression on him. Truthfully, he had wanted to torture him more than he did, perhaps until his father went mad, and then he would have killed him with the killing curse. But why waste precious energy and magic on such filth, why risk himself to the Dementors for that man? Forcing him to live his life, but removing him completely from their own, had been so much easier.

When Severus woke up the next morning, there was no shouting. The house seemed very empty, despite his mother lying down in her bedroom, and he navigated the halls for the first time without his father there. There was no triumph as he had expected, all those years he had planned on doing something to Tobias. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing, and he decided that he preferred it that way.

T**his chapter was HARD to write. I wanted Snape to be a real bastard and I wanted something to happen to Tobias, but I didn't really picture Snape killing him. I am not really happy with this chapter, it goes really fast, but I don't know, let me know what you think. **


	5. Moody Business

**School started (bleh), so I'll try updating chapters as soon as possible. It might start taking longer for me, but yeah**

Chapter Four: Moody Business

The meeting continued for well over an hour, and Severus sat listening obediently to every word the Dark Lord said. Every so often he would cast a condescending glance at the Death Eaters that were not paying attention, particularly Crabbe and Goyle, whom he found rather repugnant. Although the two thick-set men faced the Dark Lord with their beady eyes on him, Severus could clearly see that they were both lost in stupor. He almost wanted to point it out on several occasions, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that speaking out of turn could have unpredictable consequences.

"Dear Nott can tell us all about what happened to the Bones family, can't you Nott?" the Dark Lord was saying in his unnaturally cold voice. Nott, a thin man who was fully concealed in a cloak, nodded solemnly, and there was a slight murmur of dark amusement that rose around the long table. Severus just smiled. He rarely, if ever, found the need to laugh at anything.

"Yes, my lord," he said quietly, "We discovered their hidden location…then we found our way into the house. Edgar Bones was his name, an Auror, real arrogant. His wife was a Muggle—disgusting isn't it—and the children…weren't they half-blood?" He had turned to Alecto Carrow. Her bulbous form shifted, and Severus wondered mildly if he had ever seen a woman as ugly as her.

"Filthy half-bloods," Alecto Carrow spat, "We killed them all quickly, my lord. Didn't even have a chance to run away."

"Well done," the Dark Lord praised, and there was a sound that entered the room, the sound of something rubbing against wood. Severus felt a weight slide across his feet; he glanced down and saw the giant snakelike form of Nagini slink past, her large serpent head lifting under the table. "Their connections in the Ministry will soon fade. How a prominent pure-blood family could sink into such disarray, trying to marry and mate with Muggles...They have stooped beyond all reason, haven't they?" There were some revolted voices that went off, and then the Dark Lord held out a white hand for silence.

"I take it that, in your endeavors, you obtained some information on the organization we have been hearing so much about, Alecto?

"Yes my lord," she said, "When we tortured the Bones' children, the Auror let slip of the group. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix. No doubt trying to accomplish what the Ministry can't." Nagini had extended out from under the table. She curled up, resting docile in the Dark Lord's lap. He stroked the reptilian skin with his hand, causing her to stiffen and then relax, a twitch travelling down her form.

"The Order of the Phoenix? What a rather conspicuous name. I wonder who could be the leader of this group?" Severus smiled again, enjoying the Dark Lord's sarcasm from across the table. Albus Dumbledore…a likely guess, but not official until proven for certain. "We will have to forge ahead then. Counter the Aurors we know. It is likely many will join the ranks of this so-called resistance. That fool, Alastor Moody, having already apprehended several of our best men…the Longbottoms, the blood traitors, they would likely join too. "

There was a pause. The Dark Lord peered around the table, his red eyes observing his loyal subjects. His eyes stopped on Bellatrix Black, who was eagerly inched forward in her spot, her heavy-lidded face filled with mixed mania and desire. Severus looked at her too, somewhat wearily. He had learned quickly of her die-hard devotion to their master, and as a result he considered her one of the few real competitors towards the Dark Lord's loyalty. The other notable competitor was Lucius, who sat primly next to him, having chosen the seat due to their fellowship.

"I heard there has been good news and bad news regarding your family, Bellatrix." Bellatrix sat attentive, her dark features gleaming with elation as he chose to acknowledge her existence. She was, unlike Alecto Carrow, quite attractive and glamorous; her black hair was long and lustrous, her stature poised and proud. Even so, Severus dismissively ignored it, not interested in her appearance or her personality.

"Indeed my lord." There was a moment where Bellatrix waited to see if it was okay to keep speaking. When the Dark Lord did not say anything, she continued without a drop of sadness in her voice. "Master Regulus has passed away. We are unsure of what caused it— The house elf, Kreacher, he was there when it occurred. He is apparently too traumatized to speak of what happened." Upon hearing this, Severus's lips curled. Some of the Death Eaters exchanged glances and remarks quietly, but then the room fell silent as all of the servant's eyes directed towards their master. He continued to calmly pet Nagini, and he seemed strangely satisfied by the news.

"Oh, what a shame. I truly believed Regulus Black had potential within this circle. His motivation was clearly apparent from the beginning." Laughter. Bellatrix did not seem offended by it, in fact she seemed to whole-heartedly agree, laughing at the death of her cousin as well, as though it were just a small thing. Severus remembered the sickly young man he had dueled shortly before his marking, remembered how defeated he had looked and acted. It was strange to think that the man had been alive only months ago, standing in front of him with a wand pointed out as they prepared to face each other.

"Tell us the good news, Bellatrix."

"Of course, my lord. My engagement to Rodolphus is to end next year. We are to be married in August. My sister, Narcissa, will also be married alongside us with Lucius. It will be a double ceremony." There were congratulations from multiple people. Severus's eyebrows raised. He had not known that Lucius was even engaged; evidently, he was not the only one, because several people were turning to offer their compliments.

"Respectable pure-blood marriages," the Dark Lord crooned from afar, "Bellatrix and Lucius are setting a superb example of the correct way we must go about the Wizarding World. I trust that everyone here learns and accepts these proper methods, as it is the only way we will eventually accomplish fully cleansed blood lines." Murmurs of agreement, and then some quiet claps of approval. As Severus clapped, he thought about his own impurity for less than a second. He was determined to never have children. Passing down his deplorable genetics would be unfathomable.

The meeting kept going for a little while longer before the Dark Lord dismissed his servants. Chairs skidded against the wooden floor boards of their meeting place and figures clamored through the doors, words echoing along the corridor outside as the Death Eaters bantered about different subjects. Severus and Lucius stood up and proceeded to leave the Dark Lord's presence, but then his high-pitched voice carried to both of their ears, like cold steel pressed against their eardrums. They turned, standing to attention.

"Severus," he said in little more than an icy whisper, "I wish to have a private word with you." The air in Severus's lungs seemed to vanish. Had he done something wrong? He looked at Lucius briefly before stepping forward and bowing his head.

"Yes, of course, my lord." Lucius nodded, quickly striding away and out of the room. The Dark Lord flicked his wand and the colossal double doors behind him closed tightly, leaving a slight reverberation of sound ringing as they shut. The only noise that followed was the soft hissing of Nagini, the snake now slinking its way up the dark wizard's shoulders.

"I have something special to request from you, Severus."

"My lord?" Severus's black eyes followed the snake coiling about his head.

"I require assistance in dealing with a certain problem." He was quiet for a moment, his thin face tilted to the side. "It seems as though the Aurors are becoming more prevalent in London. Groups of them have been seen scouting around the inner city, no doubt in search of crimes against Muggles. The last reported sighting was not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

Since you have proven yourself beneficial out on the field, I am assigning you the task of capturing some of them. It is crucial that several of these Aurors are brought to me alive; I need to use them to discover more about the Order of the Phoenix. I have already spoken to the Lestrange brothers and the Carrows. Tomorrow they will accompany you in luring some of these Aurors into a trap. I suggest that it be done around nightfall, after you have created a trail of offenses for them to follow. I expect_ you_ to be in charge of planning the ambush, Severus, since you have impressed me with your intellect thus far."

Severus was astonished. He was in charge of planning the ambush? He had only been a Death Eater for about half a year. He stood silent at first, unsure if he should ask questions, but he knew that no matter what he asked he would have no choice in the matter.

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it that some of these Aurors are captured." The Dark Lord appeared content with his answer. He gestured for Severus to leave and Severus did so, turning with the swish of his cloak. As he opened the door to exit, the Dark Lord spoke once more, his tone low.

"Do not take this assignment lightly, Severus," he warned, "If you should fail to capture anyone, I will hold you solely responsible." Severus felt a slight twinge of fear, but he repressed it within himself. This was his chance to further prove his loyalty and abilities to the Dark Lord. In spite of his apprehension, he smirked and turned confidently, eyes peering through curtains of hair.

"I will not disappoint you, my lord." The Dark Lord gave a nod and Severus walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him slowly.

He flew down the hall outside, looking for the Lestranges or the Carrows. Instead of seeing either pair, he ran into Lucius Malfoy, who had apparently been waiting for him to finish his conversation with their master. He was leaned up against one of the white pillars, his arms crossed, his white-blonde hair looking silver from the moonlight shining through the windows.

"Severus," he said, relaxing his position. He fell in step beside him. "I was going to ask if you were attending my wedding."

"I will if I am invited," Severus said with a hint of sarcasm. A smile broadened on Lucius's pale, pointed face.

"I was actually going to ask..." he began, "If it is not too much trouble…" Severus detected that Lucius was about to say something important and ceased walking. Lucius did the same, and the two men stared at each other for an instance, their expressions indistinct in the darkness. "Would you like to be my best man at the ceremony?"

Severus's eyes widened in disbelief. For a moment he almost felt like laughing, the idea sounding like a ludicrous joke to him, but then he clearly saw that Lucius was being entirely serious. He took a couple seconds to answer, very unused to such a proposal.

"I thought Rabastan would surely—" he started, but Lucius shook his head.

"Rabastan will be the best man to Rodolphus. For me, I would much rather have you than any other person." Severus continued to be surprised, feeling a little odd. _Maybe this is what flattery feels like_, he thought wryly to himself.

"Very well…" he said gradually, a repressed smile on his face, "If that is what you wish, Lucius…"

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius said, sounding sincere, "Narcissa will be pleased to hear that you have agreed. We have only been engaged for two weeks now, but we both thought you were the perfect candidate for this arrangement." Severus could hardly see why, but he kept his tongue in place, holding back any sarcastic remarks about Lucius's decision. The other Death Eater appeared grateful, and the two of them rushed out of the meeting place and into the night, Severus ready to call the Carrows and the Lestranges to begin their plan to capture Aurors.

* * *

London was bustling outside, the sound of cars and people humming through the windows of the two-story Muggle house they were in. Severus watched as Rodolphus Lestrange flung a man upside down and into the walls, his scraggly voice cackling with pleasure. There was a clattering downstairs that could be heard, the sound of Rabastan ransacking belongings.

"Let me down!" the man pleaded, and Rodolphus dropped him down the stairs and back up again, repeating the process until the man had suffered so much injury to his head that he was nearly unconscious. Rodolphus turned to Severus, his wand still out and the man dangling like a helpless rag doll. He then dropped the man with a loud _smack, _rushing over to where Severus was sitting in the corner.

"Vile little whelp!" he spat convincingly. Severus, who did not appear to be Severus at all at that moment, forced himself to look afraid. He had a different body, was in the form of a blonde little boy Rodolphus had killed only hours earlier, thanks to a Polyjuice Potion he had brewed beforehand.

"Please," the man cried deliriously, "Don't…hurt…my son…"

"QUIET!" Rodolphus bellowed, waving his wand and silencing the Muggle. Severus continued to watch, preparing himself for what was to come…Alecto and Amycus were supposed to lead the Aurors to that location at any moment. Although Severus was not in his normal form, he could still feel them communicating to him through their Dark Marks somehow, the burn shooting down his arm.

_ I've performed the Anti-Disapparition Jinx, _Rabastan's voice echoed in his head, _The captive Muggles have been placed under the Confundus Charm and are wearing the robes just as we planned. _

_Four Aurors are coming… _Amycus's voice followed_, Alastor Moody is among them. Be prepared._

Some anxiety surfaced within Severus's mind. Alastor Moody was not something he wanted to deal with.

Rodolphus Lestrange used his wand to drag Severus and the Muggle man down the stairs. Severus watched from his awkward position as three figures in the living room came into view. Two of the figures appeared to be Death Eaters with wands, but they were actually the Confounded Muggles; the other figure was Rabastan, breaking objects; at the very end of the living room there was what appeared to be a stuffed animal, a worn-down teddy bear under an armchair, the Portkey they had placed.

"Look at this," Rabastan laughed while smashing a television set, "What is this rubbish even for? Black boxes that they just stare at? Muggles must be pretty thick putting useless black boxes in their homes for no reason." Severus was thrown roughly to the side of the room with the Muggle man. The man, thinking that Severus was his son, flung himself around him and held him tightly. Severus's arm felt like it was getting bombarded with needles.

_They are coming now! _Alecto yelled. Rodolphus stopped laughing, obviously receiving the message as well. He braced himself in a defensive position as an enormous rumbling overtook the house, the noise sounding very similar to a freight train. The lights flickered on and off, and then there was a blast of shattering glass, Alecto and Amycus bursting into the overcrowded living room through a window. The four Aurors following them broke the door to the house down and dashed around, Alastor Moody at the head of the group.

The space instantly erupted into spells, curses, and explosions. Blurs of white and red flashed across the room, dodged, blocked, and then repeated. There were yells from both sides as wands flailed at every opportunity. Severus struggled to push the Muggle man away from him, was able to see the fight clearer. The Confounded Muggles were down first, easily mistaken for Death Eaters, though Severus heard a voice cry out as one of their masks flew off.

"Those ones are Muggles! They're Muggles, they're not even fighting! Don't attack them!"

"BLAST IT ALL, DAMNABLE CARROWS!" Moody roared. He charged, running rather fast despite his wooden leg, trying to grab and protect the Muggles dressed as Death Eaters while whipping streaks of blue flame from his wand. The flames went for the Carrows, Amycus dodging narrowly but Alecto getting hit; she screeched a blood-curdling cry, dancing around, quickly trying to douse the flames off her fat shoulders. Her brother launched a curse at Moody, missing and hitting the Auror behind him; the male Auror fell to his knees and immediately started vomiting on to the ground. Moody roared again, outraged, and focused all of his attention on Amycus. In this instance, Severus saw one of the Aurors bolt to where he and the Muggle man were sitting, no one noticing in the middle of the turmoil.

It was her. It was Lily. He knew the pale face, the green eyes, the thick scarlet hair. _What is she doing here? _he thought, suddenly panicked, _Is she an Auror…? _Lily rushed over, leaning down and casting a protective barrier over Severus and the Muggle man. Severus did not know what to do, his mind went completely blank and whatever he had planned was lost to him.

"Please don't let them hurt my son!" the man said.

"We won't let them do anything to you," she responded in a calm, nurturing voice, "You and your son will be safe. I promise." Severus felt as though someone was suffocating him, his current seven-year old body stiffening. He couldn't…he simply could not capture her, do anything to her…Lily came close to the both of them and held her hands out, gripping him and the flinching man. Severus knew she was trying to Apparate, but because of the Anti-Disapparation Jinx, nothing happened. Her eyes widened after a moment.

"I can't Apparate them out!" she yelled to Moody and the two other Aurors. Moody jerked his head towards her for less than a second. He had saved one of the Confounded Muggles and was trying to rescue the other one; Rabastan had grabbed the Muggle and was using him as a shield.

"Take the child outside! I'll get the other one!" Lily nodded and clutched Severus's hand. His eyes flew to her hand holding his own, a rush of desire and emotion flaring inside. This was not how it was supposed to go, Lily was not supposed to be there…he noticed something on her finger…a diamond ring?...

"Come on, sweetheart!" she coaxed, pulling him through the barrier. He hesitated to follow her, and then against his will she scooped him up, holding him like the child he was at that moment. It was the strangest, most ridiculous thing…she was carrying him, but she had no idea who he actually was, that he was Severus, her old school friend, a memory from childhood. All of her warmth seeped through him, and it was beyond magnificent despite the abnormal circumstances.

She raced with him in her arms, a Shield Charm up to protect them both. Severus watched as Rabastan went down, then Alecto, then Amycus. The other Muggle decoy had been saved and Rodolphus alone was fending off two Aurors as Moody broke out of the fight, sprinting to rescue the Muggle man in the corner. Severus knew he was going to have to act fast, but how could he continue in that situation, with Lily there in the way…

Lily took him outside and set him down. She began to inspect him for injury, her Shield Charm still up, and his eyes met her own, finding the emerald hue he had dreamed about so often. She looked back at him with warmth and compassion, not the indignation and contempt she had shown him when they had last spoke, that day he had called her a Mudblood…

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll be here to protect you." Severus sat trembling with his mouth open, wanting desperately to tell her who he was. He stammered, unable to find words, and then Moody appeared outside with the Muggle man around his shoulder. Panting, he pulled the man aside and made him sit down, briskly turning to Lily and Severus.

"Thought they'd trap us, did they?" Moody growled despite the commotion still going on inside, "I admit, I didn't expect them to play dress up with those Muggles. Lass, lead these two to safety. I'll get the others."

"Yes, Alastor." Severus watched as Moody turned to rush back inside. He knew he had no choice at that point, he had to make full use of his disguise, whether Lily was there or not, he had to do something. His wand was concealed, hidden in the jacket he was wearing, and he hastily pulled it out and aimed before Moody had any time to realize and react.

He made a jagged, intricate movement and then seconds later bloody gashes appeared, deep rips slicing through Moody's clothes and flesh. A vicious wound split at his face and into his right eye; he bellowed, gripping a hand over it as blood and tissue exploded out.

"AGGHHHHH!"

"Moody!" Lily shouted.

Moody fell backwards and Severus was on his feet running; Lily's face contorted with shock and fury and she pulled out her wand, throwing a spell that he dodged seconds later. He stopped and turned to look at her again, shielding himself from another spell, willing to risk another moment just to view her lovely face. They stood staring each other down for a moment, her expression one of utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he choked. Lily blanched and her eyes became huge. She was speechless, looking completely shaken and disturbed, and Severus felt a wrenching guilt and misery overcome him. He left it alone, knowing there was no time for feelings.

Fearing a battle with her, he quickly sped back inside leaving Lily stricken and Moody wounded. He found that one of the Aurors had been captured and tied up by Rodolphus. He raised his wand behind the back of the other Auror, who didn't notice him while dueling, and then the Auror was pushed back, stunned. Cords flew from the tip of his wand, binding the Auror before he could get up, and then Rodolphus lunged forward and grabbed the person. Carrying both Aurors, he made his way to the Portkey; Alecto, Amycus, and Rabastan were slowly getting up, all of them injured and burned.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Severus yelled, "We are wasting our opportunity!" He waved his wand and all three of the Death Eaters were shoved by an invisible force, brought closer to the teddy-bear Portkey. Lily had made it back inside and was shooting spells at them, trying to stop them as they prepared to teleport away.

"We've got to get this one too!" Amycus snarled, and he threw a white flash at Lily, no doubt the Cruciatus Curse. Severus was horrified, but thankfully Lily avoided it.

"_No, you stupid idiot! We risk everything if we stay any longer_!" Severus shrieked at Amycus, his wrath intense and uncontrolled after witnessing him try to hurt Lily.

With all the strength he could muster in his current child state, he forcefully snatched Amycus's hand before he could shoot another curse, and then he and the rest of the Death Eaters pulled him in as they all huddled around the Portkey. Respecting his wishes, everyone reached down and held on, Severus blocking all of Lily's spells, and then the room began to spin wildly, colors and faces distorting as they were transported away. Their stomachs lurched and the last things Severus remembered seeing was Lily's outline, her infuriated face, and then Moody's form emerging, blood drenched out of his mutilated eye socket. Their enraged voices were going off, but by then it was too late for them. Before any more spells were cast, Severus, his fellow Death Eaters, and the captured Aurors were teleported to the basement in Malfoy Manor, all of them landing harshly on their feet.

**I really wanted Severus to take Moody's eye out. In the movie Moody claims Rosier took his eye out, but in the books he says it was a chunk of his nose. Ha, I don't know about my decision exactly, but it was entertaining to write and this isn't necessarily a canon fiction. Please R&R **


End file.
